When a stranger calls: staring the Jonas brothers
by Maddy-Holiday
Summary: Nick Jonas brother, joe, was taken from him years ago, and nicks a shell of his formore self. now her has to baby sit some friends kids in a huge house, but when nick realizes that hes not alone things take a turn for the worst.joick.crossover. when a str


* * *

sorry for any misspellings and grammar mistakes.

summery: Nick Jonas's brother, Joe, was taken from him years ago, and nicks a shell of his former self. now her has to baby sit some friends kids in a huge house, but when nick realizes that hes not alone things take a turn for the worst.joick.crossover. when a stranger calls.

* * *

Nick sat quietly in the passenger seat of his dad's silver Saturn, listening to his i-pod.  
"Hey, Nick "said Mr. Jonas, glancing over at his fifteen year old son.  
"Nick-o!" called Mr. Jonas, when the teen still did not respond Mr. Jonas shook his sons shoulder to get his attention.

"yeah?" asked Nick, taking his head phones out of his ears. "You know that you can't wear those things when your at Mr. and Mrs. Benetts house, you have to listen for the children in case they wake up" said Mr. Jonas. " Yeah, I know" said Nick nonchalantly. "Well, good. Are you sure you packed every thing?" asked Mr. Jonas, glancing at Nick's backpack. " I didn't forget anything" said Nick, turning to look out his window, 'not that it would matter now, we're almost there' thought Nick. "  
Do you remember all the emergence numbers?".  
"Yeah" .  
"Are you nervous?" .  
"No" .  
" Don't make a mess in the house" .  
"Kay" .  
Mr. Jonas sighed, "Nick, please, don't start with the one word answers again".  
"I'm answering, aren't I? " said nick, scowling slightly. " Just be more social when we get to the house, alright?" Pleaded Mr. Jonas. "Fine, I just want to listen to my music right now" said Nick, putting his head phones back on. Mr. Jonas sighed and turned his attention back to the road.

Nick hadn't been the same loving, happy kid he used to be, ever since his mother had left the family, taking Nick's second older brother with her. the police have been searching for Joseph Jonas and Sarah Jonas, his "kidnapper", for five years. Nick was 10 and Joe was 12 at the time.  
The only person Nick talks to now-a-days is Kevin, his oldest brother. Kevin is attending college, so its been Nick and his dad alone in the house for the past few weeks. Nick calls Kevin nearly every day.

Ten minutes later and they were pulling up to a fancy house. Nick and Mr. Jonas walked up to the front door. Nick was being forced to watch his fathers, friend's kids while the adults went out to eat at some fancy dinner party. Mr. Jonas rang the door bell and a maid opened the door and showed Nick and Mr. Jonas into the main sitting room were they waited a minute or so. soon Mr. and Mrs. Bennett came down the stairs and greeted Mr. Jonas.  
" good evening, Bill. How are you?" asked Me. Bennett.  
"fine, thank you. Elijah, Moanna, this is my youngest son, Nicholas" said Mr Jonas, gesturing at Nick.  
" oh, my! He looks just like Sarah!" Gasped Mrs. Bennett, quickly clapping a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.  
" Its alright, its true anyway. Lets get going, shall we?" said Mr. Jonas.  
" Yes, good bye Nicholas, it was nice meeting you" said Mr. Bennett.  
"Nice meeting you" mumbled Nick as the three adults made their way to the door and left the house.

Nick sighed and slumped on the coach. Nick knew he was stuck here because Kevin was too busy to watch him. Mr. Jonas thought that Nick was too young to be home alone, Mr. Jonas had always been paranoid when it came to things like that.

the Bennett's had one maid and she lived in a two story apartment in the back yard. she would be done working by 10:30, leaving Nick alone in the huge house, apart from the two kids up stairs sound asleep.  
Nick could stay up all night if he wanted to, and pig out on junk food, he didn't care that his dad would be mad. Nick didn't care much about anything, really. He didn't care about his failing grades or the fact that he didn't have any friends or that all he did all day was play his guitar, the guitar that used to belong to Joe...

Nick sat on the coach for an hour watching MTV when he heard a door slam. He jumped up off the coach, startled by the sudden noise. Nick entered the kitchen, looking around.

NICK POV.

'who was that?' I looked out one of the windows, it was pitch black out side. I looked at the clock on the wall. the clock read 10:30. "oh," I said out loud to myself, " must have been the maid". I went back into the living room and glanced out one of the windows that showed the back yard. sure enough, I could see the squat form of the Bennett's maid making her way to her small apartment. I tuned away from the window and sat back down to watch some more T.v.

NO ONE'S POV

Lisa Renaldo entered her quaint little apartment and placed her bag on the table. She was about to go up stairs and take a nice, hot shower after a hard days work when she heard a noise coming from the back room were she kept some of the land scaping equipment for the Gardner. Lisa had a good guess at what had made the noise.  
" Those darn raccoon's!" she said as she took out her broom from the closet and made her way into the back room. it was dark and crowded in the room. the only light came from a little window in the back door. Lisa took a moment to gaze up at the full moon and the eerie glow it cast on the room and herself. Lisa moved her arm to turn on the light, Lisa frowned when the light didn't turn on, no matter how many times she flicked it upwards. then Lisa heard another noise. She turned quickly to the left peering into the darkness, she raised the broom slightly, preparing to hit any rouge raccoons, but then Lisa heard another noise, right behind her. This time she didn't get a chance to turn around.

Nick came back into the living room holding chips n' dip and a cherry soda. he sat the snacks on the side table and sat down to watch family guy. out side, all the lights in the little apartment were being turned off, one by one, but it wasn't Lisa.

* * *

hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction so please tell me what you think. please don't flame just because this is a joick, jonacest fan fic.  
lol nicks a moody teenager.  
maddy-Holiday #


End file.
